


Dr. Heart Stealer

by rankyaku



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: "It's work, and it's important.""And I'm not?"
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dr. Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> u would think that someone who loves law as much i do, i'd be pumping fics out for him constantly but he's SO HARD TO WRITE FOR. like i love him and i want to write him as the ass he is but it's so difficult bc im not used to those types of characters. and i dont wanna woobify him cause then it wont be him and UGH.

Marrying a doctor was something that took getting used to, especially when said doctor – Trafalgar Law – was one of the most sought after surgeons in the whole country. The long hours, late night calls, the fact that you hardly ever saw your husband. It was difficult to grasp, feeling constantly alone. You were asleep before he came home, and awake after he left. Your schedules never seemed to match up and thus you were stuck in an apartment alone most days.

The only thing that gave you any indication that your husband had been home at all was the coffee cup that sat in the sink each morning. He never left a note, never woke you up to say goodbye. It was like he forgot you existed.

You stirred awake with a groan, pushing yourself up in bed to glance at the clock. It read half past 1 am, too early to be awake. Laying back down, you attempted to fall back asleep, to no avail. With a sigh, you climbed out of bed a padded downstairs into the living room. The small lamps that adorned your living room were on, drawing confusion onto your faced. Did you forget to turn them off?

You made your way over to one of them, reaching up to click the light off when you heard a dish clatter in the sink. You jumped, the sound practically scaring your right out of your skin and you froze like a deer in headlights. An intruder? You thought worriedly, taking slow steps to the entryway. Peaking around the corner, you caught a figure standing in front of the fridge. You gasped, pulling yourself back around the corner when the figured turned around.

You felt your heart hammer in your chest as you pressed yourself as close to the wall as you could, hoping whoever decided to rummage around your kitchen hadn’t noticed you. Footsteps approached and you felt tears prick your eyes. You squeezed them shut, hoping for the best.

“What are doing sneaking around your own house?” A deep voice spoke to you, causing you to jump again. Your eyes blew wide as you stared at your own husband in shock. He smirked at you, shaking his head with a slight laugh. Your face scrunched up as you glared at him, slapping his arm lightly.

“What are you doing home? It’s only 1 am.” You spoke quietly, following him back into the kitchen. He sat at the island, taking a sip from his cup as you sat across from him. Law shrugged, rolling his shoulders as he stretched. You admired his muscles and the way his shirt rode up just slightly as he brought his arms above his head. He was always easy on the eyes.

“Shift ended and I wasn’t needed for anything else, so I came home. Did I wake you?” You knew he had caught you staring, judging by the cocky smirk he wore as he spoke. You nodded in understanding, standing to grab the cup of water you had placed in the fridge before you had gone to bed. You stood at the sink as you drank it down and as you moved to place it back in the fridge, you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist.

You let out a content sigh as you let yourself relax into your husbands hold. It had been so long since he held you like this – or at all for that matter – and you wanted to savour it as much as you could. You felt his lips graze your neck gently as he peppered soft kisses against your skin.

“I missed you. It’s been too long.” Law whispered huskily into your ear, arms tightening around you more than you thought possible. You nodded lightly, turning your head to meet his lips. _God_ , it felt so good to actually have your husband with you after so long. You shared a long moment of intimacy before you turned yourself in his hold, kissing him again now that you weren’t straining your neck. He pulled back from your lips, resting his forehead against yours as he gave you a smile.

“I love you.” He told you, and just like every other time, you felt your heart soar. You had been married for years now but felt yourself fall in love with all over again everyday. You smiled at him, pecking him on the lips once more before you spoke:

“I love you t- “ 

A loud ringing cut you off before you could finish, and Law sighed. He released you reluctantly and headed out into the living. The ringing of his phone stopped, and you listened to him speak with a heavy heart. Of course, as soon as you get a moment alone with him, he had to leave again. His conversation was brief, only lasting a few seconds before he hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

“Work?” You asked quietly, already knowing the answer. He nodded and you pursed your lips, stopping yourself from blowing out an annoyed sigh. You watched him move around the kitchen, placing his cup in the sink. He gave you a peck on the cheek as he passed. You followed him out of the kitchen and to the front door. 

“I finally get a chance to see you and you’re leaving again. Why can’t you just tell them you can’t go?” You already knew the answer, but you couldn’t hide your disappointment and anger behind a fake smile and a kiss anymore. Law sighed, pausing to glance up at you as he put his shoes on. He gave you a sympathetic look, shoving his foot into his shoe and straightening up to face you. 

“Because it’s my job, [Y/N], and it’s important.”

“And I’m not?”

You knew you were making a mistake. You knew Law loved you and that you were important to him, he wouldn’t still be married to you if he didn’t. But you were so fed up with never seeing and sleeping in an empty bed day after day. Law sighed again, running a hand down his face in desperation. He stepped towards you, pulling you into a hug as you felt the tears you hadn’t even realized pool up, fall. Law rubbed gentle circles on your back, letting you cry into his shirt.

“You’re very important to me, you know that. But if work calls, I need to go.” He whispered to you, only causing more tears to fall as you gripped tightly onto his shirt. He pet your hair, shushing you quietly as his other hand ran soothingly up and down your back.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ve got the weekend off, no one’s going to be calling me. I’ll be all yours. I’ll take you on a nice date and make it all up to you.” Your heart swelled at his words and you pushed away from his chest. You stared up at him, searching his eyes and face as if either of those would tell you if he was lying or not.

“Promise?” You asked, sticking out your pinky like a child. Law laughed, locking his own pinky with yours, sealing the promise. He pulled you close again, placing one kiss on your forehead, then another on your lips.

“Now head back to bed, I’ll see you later. I love you.” He grabbed his jacket off the hook, giving you a slight wave before he was out the door. 

“I love you too!” You called out after him, watching and waving to all the way up until he started the car and drove off. You smiled to yourself, resting your hand on your chest as you watched the lights of the car disappear into the night.

You headed back upstairs to bed, happily snuggling up under the covers as you thought about how excited you were for the weekend. Law was so good at cheering you up and making your heart race uncontrollably. He truly was Dr. Heart Stealer.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha not me still not knowing how to end stories :D oh well i hope this is good enough!


End file.
